happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lose Your Head
Lose Your Head is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Josh has to cope with life after his head is put in a new place. Roles Starring *Petunia *Josh Featuring *Germy *Sniffles *Lumpy Appearances *Giggles *Chuckles Plot Josh stands by a bus stop to wait for the bus. Lumpy drives by in a truck carrying sharp objects. As his stupidity expects, he forgot to close the trunk. Upon hitting a bump, some objects fell out, and a cleaver decapitated Josh. His head is still conscious and screams, while his body stumbles into the bus door and is driven off. Nearby, Petunia takes a walk, until one of Lumpy's objects impale her shoulder. Both Josh and Petunia are driven to the hospital, where Germy sees they are in desperate need of an operation. Hours later, Josh and Petunia wake up and Germy tells them the operation was a success. Josh tries to leave, but couldn't move. The view pans to reveal Josh's head is now planted on Petunia's shoulder, much to their horror. Petunia sees she can only control one half of her body, while Josh controls the other. They have difficulty walking out of the hospital, and soon reach home. Josh begins making a painting with his new arms. However, the paint splattering on Petunia caused her to go crazy and spray her fur clean. Doing this, she erased much of Josh's painting. Later, Petunia and Giggles have a tea party. Petunia drinks some tea, which unexpectedly comes out of Josh's nostrils, causing him to sneeze the boiling liquid on Giggles' face. The two sit on the bench, sadly wondering what to do, with a nearby Chuckles laughing at them. Josh finally got an idea and they went to Sniffles' house. Sniffles created a new invention, which he planned to use in separating Josh and Petunia's bodies. He turned it on, but it let out a laser beam which disintegrated Petunia's torso. Sniffles reacted in terror and tried to turn off his machine, only for it to fall and crush his arms. At the hospital, Sniffles wakes up and Germy informs him about an operation. Sniffles screams upon discovering Josh and Petunia's heads attached to his arm sockets, and they scream along with him. Later, Sniffles tries to think about how he can invent things with his arms gone. Lumpy once again passes by in his truck, and the items fall out and decapitate the trio. Lumpy finally realizes his mistake and screams, shortly crashing into a tree. Germy wakes up Lumpy in a surgery room. Lumpy discovers the heads of his victims on different parts of his torso. Sniffles, Josh, and Petunia start freaking out and Lumpy impales them with some tranquilizer darts, in an attempt to calm them down. They end up exploding. Meanwhile, Josh's headless body is in the waiting room for a head transplant. Moral "Get a head start!" Deaths #Petunia, Josh, Sniffles, and Lumpy die when their torso blows up. Trivia *There was originally a concept for a scene which involved Disco Bear flirting with Petunia, only for Josh to bite him. According to the director, this was removed because it couldn't fit in the story, and Disco Bear "probably wouldn't like a girl with two heads". *A Halloween episode Dead on my Shoulders would later carry a similar plot. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 30 Episodes